This invention relates to the manufacture of H-divider containers and, more particularly, to an improved container geometry and a single cycle method and machine for making H-divider containers. A number of methods and machines are known in the prior are for manufacturing a variety of containers of the type which are divided into cellular spaces. These include, for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Derderian 3,605,572, Richardson et al. 2,879,700, Roda 3,780,627, Russell 3,398,896, Frankenstein 2,837,982, Forrer 3,397,623, Randle 3,921,893 and Lovett et al. 3,225,665. However, insofar as I am aware, it is unknown in the prior art to automatically feed, erect and glue a pre-cut flat H-divider blank in a single cycle of operation.